Lost (In The Rain)
by yeejia
Summary: Karena sejak sosok baru itu hadir, Jongin sadar bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar menggenggamnya sejak awal.


Lost (In The Rain)

a story by **yeejia**

**Warning!**: there's no dialog, so bored, confusing etc.

i warned you before you regret  
and.. for those of you who still want to continue, i just want to say…

…happy reading! o/

* * *

**Lost (In The Rain)**

_Karena sejak sosok baru itu hadir, Jongin sadar bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar menggenggamnya sejak awal._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Jongin masih memilih untuk setia berdiri bersandar pada gerbang sekolah. Tentu untuk menunggu. Meski hembusan angin pertengahan November menghembus tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut seragam, Jongin tetap kukuh untuk berdiri disana walaupun pikiran-pikiran tentang seseorang yang ditunggunya kini mungkin sudah pulang tanpa ia ketahui sedari tadi, Jongin lebih memilih untuk bertahan. Memastikan.

Tanpa Jongin sadari langit bergemuruh, mengantarkan awan-awan kelabu berbaris menutupi sang matahari. Kendati begitu, Jongin masih tetap mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan kakinya yang terbungkus converse pada jalan yang dipijaknya sambil sesekali melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat sebuah arloji hitam melingkar.

Jongin menatap bangunan sekolahnya yang mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tetap tinggal disana untuk melaksanakan ekskul. Menurut ingatannya yang belum bisa dikatakan lemah, seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tidak memiliki jadwal ekskul hari ini.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencari-cari penyebab seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jongin hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah untuk mencari sosok yang ditunggunya ketika gerimis tiba-tiba saja jatuh serempak, membuat niatnya tertahan.

Lagi-lagi Jongin melirik arlojinya yang mulai basah dan didapatinya ia sudah menunggu 45 menit lamanya. Benaknya berkecamuk antara memilih untuk tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mencari atau pergi dan beranggapan bahwa sosok yang ditunggunya memang telah pulang.

Dan ketika intensitas gerimis yang mengguyurnya semakin rapat, Jongin memilih opsi kedua.

Dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, Jongin pergi dan beranggapan bahwa sosok yang ditunggunya memang telah pulang.

.

.

.

Terengah-engah, Jongin mendudukkan badannya pada kursi halte. Seragamnya basah kuyup, pun juga badannya karena menembus gerimis yang nyatanya tidak lama kemudian berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Napasnya yang tidak beraturan semakin memperburuknya. Berlari dari sekolah sampai halte bus—yang walaupun jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang cukup jauh—apalagi ditambah guyuran hujan, tak sebaik yang Jongin kira.

Alunan gemerisik hujan yang lebat memenuhi pendengarannya yang bahkan tak lagi dapat menangkap suara-suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang pada jalan raya yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Jongin lalu mempertemukan kedua tangannya dalam satu genggaman, lalu menggesek-gesekkannya. Dingin, karena hal itulah ia mencoba mencari sedikit kehangatan dengan menggesekkan sepasang tangannya yang lembab. Uap-uap putih tipis yang muncul ketika ia membuang napas dari hidung atau mulutnya menjadi bukti bahwa suhu semakin turun.

Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin merasakan sedikit kehangatan, sedetik kemudian kehangatan itu melebur tanpa bisa ia cegah, bersamaan dengan sepasang maniknya yang membelalak dan hatinya yang terasa seperti dihantam godam raksasa. Membuatnya kembali merasa dingin diantara butir-butir hujan yang semakin berlomba untuk sampai di bumi.

Di sana. Tikungan itu. Tempat yang tadi dilewatinya untuk menuju halte, dua sosok yang saling berbagi tawa diantara rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuh keduanya tertangkap sepasang retinanya yang mulai membasah. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jongin mengenali wajah keduanya walaupun kabut yang dihasilkan dari lebatnya hujan yang mengguyur sedikit menghalangi pandangannya.

Jongin terpaku ditempat. Tangannya tak lagi ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, melainkan tergenggam erat hingga buku-buku jari miliknya memutih. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya merasakan nyeri yang tak kasat mata.

Harusnya ia tidak lagi merasa sesakit ini, karena hal seperti yang dilihatnya kini bukan untuk pertama kalinya terjadi, bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat, dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sakit.

Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bagaimana sesak itu datang kala keduanya bersama di hadapannya. Jongin tak bisa mencegahnya, sesak itu terus menghujaninya dengan begitu deras hingga kadang membuatnya limbung. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, Jongin tak bisa menghentikan guyuran sesak yang semakin deras menderanya.

Karna Jongin terlalu mencintai, terlalu ingin memiliki tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Dari awal pertemuan mereka, sosok berambut karamel itu hanya menjanjikan sebuah persahabatan untuk Jongin. Sorot manik yang selalu membuat Jongin terperosok lebih dalam oleh pesona si pemilik tidak lain hanyalah sebuah sorot persahabatan yang saat itu Jongin salah artikan.

Hari-hari mereka diisi dengan kebersamaan yang menyenangkan satu sama lain. Hingga semua perhatian seorang Luhan—si pemilik rambut karamel lembut—padanya, Jongin salah artikan sebagai sebuah perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dirinya rasakan. Namun, Jongin tak pernah berani mengakuinya. Ia takut jika pengakuannya justru membuat ikatan yang mereka jalani sejak lama merenggang begitu saja.

Hingga pada suatu hari, hadir sosok baru diantara Luhan dan Jongin. Pada awalnya tak ada yang berubah, semuanya berjalan normal dan justru menyenangkan karena sekarang mereka bertiga.

Tetapi, hal-hal kecil yang selalu mereka lakukan layaknya ritual wajib mereka perlahan terhapus seiring hari-hari yang berlalu. Mereka tak lagi pulang bersama, tak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama, tak lagi berbagi cerita bersama, tak lagi berbagi tawa. Dan, hilangnya hal-hal kecil itu, ironisnya, hanya dirasakan Jongin sepihak.

Kebersamaan mereka bertiga menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kebersamaan Luhan dengan sosok baru itu, dan Jongin yang tersisih.

Merasa tersisih, kesepian, sakit, sesak yang merundung setiap hari-harinya sudah pasti Jongin rasakan. Hingga saat ini, ketika Jongin melihat genggaman tangan keduanya semakin menguat dan senyum tulus dengan tatapan keduanya yang mengisyaratkan perasaan masing-masing diantara guyuran air yang kian rapat. Setetes kristal bening meluncur begitu saja dari obsidiannya, ikut jatuh ke bumi bersama butiran-butiran air lainnya.

Dan detik ini juga, Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah.

Ia kalah.

Sejak manik Luhan bertemu dengan manik lain itu untuk pertama kali, dugaan-dugaan kecil itu telah hadir. Namun Jongin dengan segenap keyakinannya memilih untuk menepis dugaan-dugaan itu. Dalam relung hati terdalamnya saat itu, Jongin telah mengerti semuanya, ia hanya terlalu takut mengakui dan merasa sakit sendirian.

Tak ada yang bisa disalahkan untuk rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya. Karna Jongin tak pernah bisa memilih untuk jatuh cinta kepada siapa yang dilihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang tidak bisa memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada sosok itu. Jadi, apa yang bisa disalahkan dari sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa ia pilih?

Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk menanggung semuanya walau memberatkan, sampai pada waktu yang sudah ditetapkan nanti ia akan melupakannya dan membungkusnya dalam satu wadah dalam hatinya. Menyimpannya untuk suatu saat dibukanya kembali sebagai kenangan juga pelajaran hidup.

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya dan terpejam, menghirup udara yang bercampur tempias hujan untuk memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Disela-sela kegiatan yang dilakukannya Jongin mencoba tersenyum. Ini sebuah awal baru dari akhir yang baru saja dilewatinya. Hati Jongin terasa sedikit ringan ketika ia membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napas. Sekali lagi ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kedua punggung manusia yang dinaungi kebahagiaan berlarian bersama menembus hujan dengan tautan genggaman yang terlihat sulit dilepaskan.

Jongin tersenyum lalu meletakkan ransel basahnya pada bahunya. Dengan arah yang berlawanan ia melangkahkan kakinya menembus hujan. Tak berapa lama langkah itu berubah cepat. Jongin berteriak semampu yang pita suaranya bisa seraya menembus hujan yang masih saja tak mengurangi intensitasnya.

Berhenti pada satu titik, Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap rintik hujan yang menghujam wajahnya dan berteriak kencang, mencoba melepas beban hatinya secara keseluruhan. Satu titik air dibiarkannya keluar dari sudut matanya, dibiarkannya berbaur bersama rintik hujan lain yang membasahinya.

Ini yang terakhir, batinnya.

.

.

.

Jongin berlari lagi menembus hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya dihantam para pasukan air.

Dan membiarkan jiwanya bebas dan mulai mencari cahaya awal baru yang mungkin saja sedang menunggu di persimpangan jalan takdirnya.

_**-fin-**_

* * *

a/n: YIHAAAAAA! Betapa bahagianya akhirnya bisa ngepost ff yang parah kebangetan ini dan… HALO kalian yang baca sampe selesai :D/ gimana gimana? Nyeselkah? Capek bacanya? Ngebosenin? HAHAHAHA kan udah saya peringatin dari awal.

Eumm.. dan fyi ini adalah ff debut saya aaaa /ngumpet/ dan maaf sekali atas ketiadaan dialog karna saya gak pandai bikin dialog cerdas huhu TT. Dikebanyakan cerita yang saya buat emang narasi yang dominan dari pada dialognya, yaa.. karna itu tadi hehehe~

Review dalam bentuk kritik ataupun saran sangat diharapkan karna saya masih butuh banyak belajar dari kalian yang lebih berpengalaman.

Dan silahkan meninggalkannya jika berkenan.

Terimakasih.

Regards,

/ yeejia /


End file.
